1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for transmitting and receiving wireless data messages. More specifically, the invention relates to data transmission methodologies and apparatuses for data messaging on wireless communications networks such as Cellular Mobile Telephone (CMT),Personal Communication Systems (PCS), Global System for Mobile (GSM), and mobile satellite networks such as Iridium Satellite and Teledisc Satellite communications networks.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of methods and apparatuses have been proposed for enabling wireless radio communications based on transmitted data rather than voice. However, serious and significant problems exist in this area as capacity, coverage, transmission quality, and delivery of data messages is limited by available frequencies and limitations inherent in existing transmission schemes. The present invention provides a method for greatly increasing the capacity, performance, coverage, and delivery of data messages over wireless communications networks such as cellular, PCS, and mobile satellite. The present invention utilizes a variable burst remote access application messaging (VBRAAM) method and apparatus to seamlessly, and in an essentially transparent manner to the wireless communications network standards or conventional operating procedures, increase data messaging capability, capacity, and performance by the VBRAAM messaging method and apparatus disclosed.
Although no known prior methods or apparatuses are known to the inventor which disclose either the methods or apparatuses of the present invention, the following series of patents and patent applications filed by the present inventor relate to methods and apparatuses for enhancing the capacity, performance, coverage, and functionality of wireless communications networks. An example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,969 to the present inventor where a monitoring device for location verification of a person or object is disclosed. Data verifying the position and status of the object or person may be communicated via cellular control channels of a wireless communications network. Other representative patent applications of the present inventor disclose control channel application data (CCAD) methods, for example, U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 08/250,665, 08/524,972, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,969 and Ser. No. 08/544,977 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,399 for transmitting data messages over control channels, for monitoring, control, and communication with various mobile and/or stationary apparatuses, two-way paging applications, vehicle tracking, and the like. Other patent filings by the present inventor disclose a remote access application messaging methodology (RAAM) and a control channel application data remote access application messaging (CCAD-RAAM) seen, for example, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/571,347 where application-specific messaging bits are transmitted over wireless communications network control channels and switches by use of a specially configured data packet configured to appear as an origination data packet within the wireless communications network. Also related to the instant disclosure are patent applications filed by the present inventor for voice and data debit billing methods and apparatuses for cellular, PCS, and mobile satellite. Examples of such filings are U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 08/619,363 and 08/619,960. The present method and apparatus for variable burst remote access application messaging (VBRAAM) extends such disclosed methods and apparatuses and allows for a seamless and transparent capacity upgrade to wireless communications networks allowing for two-way data messaging, paging, text communication for short messaging, file transfer and Internet access over cellular, personal communications systems (PCS), and mobile satellite networks.
Examples of wireless communications networks allowing for two-way communications include cellular mobile radiotelephone (CMR), which is linked to the public switched telephone network (PSTN) and allows for communications between two mobile radiotelephone users or between a mobile radiotelephone user and a conventional phone. Conventional CMR networks feature a radio coverage area divided into smaller coverage areas or "cells" using power transmitters and coverage-restricted receivers. The limited coverage allows the radio channels used in one cell to be reused in another cell. As a cellular user within one cell moves across the boundary of the cell and into an adjacent cell, control circuitry associated with the cells detect that the signal strength of the radiotelephone in the entered cell is stronger, and communications are transferred to the entered cell. In this manner CMR networks allow two-way communications for an array of cells. However, the frequency spectrum for CMR is a limited spectrum, particularly the voice channels, resulting in the need to increase capacity and data messaging ability.
Many techniques have been proposed and implemented addressing the capacity issue in CMR networks. For example time division multiple access (TDMA) enhancement methods; narrowband (N)-AMPS methods, where the 30 kHz RF channel is split into three discrete 10-kHz channels; direct sequence code division multiple access (CDMA) spread-spectrum technology, where the bandwidth is available in every cell and is shared by spreading each user across the band with a different (uncorrelated) spreading sequence; and other spread-spectrum methods employ frequency-hopping techniques overlaid on conventional TDMA structures.
More recent approaches to enhance capacity and performance in CMR, such as the patents and patent applications of the present inventor cited above, have utilized control, traffic, or access channels of the CMR network for data messaging. Other uses of such channels are seen in Statutory Invention Register H610 to Focarile, Mar. 7, 1989, where a cellular pager is disclosed utilizing call control channels for one-way data messaging. U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,911 issued to Dahlin et al., May 30, 1995 discloses a CMR network utilizing both analog and digital control channels for transmitting analog of digital control information. Somewhat different approaches are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,457 issued to Lebowitz, Apr. 25, 1989, where a system acts as an adjunct to a landline communications system for security system monitoring, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,371 issued to Hess, May 16, 1989, which discloses a method to allocate data channels on a trunked communication system.
Other attempts to increase capacity in a CMR network include U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,401 issued to Roach et al. Jun. 11, 1996, where a data messaging method and apparatus are disclosed for data messaging on a CMR paging network using the manipulation of mobile identification numbers (MIN) and electronic serial numbers (ESN) to send a message over the control channels. A related disclosure, PCT International Patent Application WO 95/24791 of Roach et al. Sep. 14, 1995, disclosed a related control channel data messaging method and apparatus. Such disclosed methods and apparatus, although allowing for limited messaging on a control channel of a CMR, are significantly cumbersome, inefficient, and costly, and such limitations have undoubtedly been a reason such methods and apparatuses have not received widespread acceptance.
Another example of wireless communications networks is personal communications systems (PCS), which are the focus of a tremendous amount of interest, both in the United States and around the world. The global telecommunications network today forms the infrastructure for an information based society where instantaneous communications capability is critically important. PCS networks are projected to permit millions of people worldwide to initiate person-to-person communications using small and inexpensive low-power telephone handsets and related devices. The essential distinguishing technical characteristic of PCS is that the frequencies identified for PCS by the U.S. Federal Communications Commission (FCC) and spectrum-allocation bodies throughout the world are currently occupied by other users. In the United States and several other countries, PCS will be required to share this spectrum with existing users. The FCC has indicated that it will likely allocate the 1.85-1.99 Ghz band to PCS. This band is occupied by private operational fixed microwave users who use this band for point-to-point microwave transmissions. A significant challenge to PCS operators will be configuring systems around existing users without causing interference to those users. Efficient methods and apparatuses for enhancing capacity, performance, and utilization of usable frequencies of PCS are of utmost importance. The present invention provides both a methodology and apparatus applicable to PCS providing thereby a solution to such aforementioned limitations and demands.
The disclosed method and apparatus may also be used with mobile satellite wireless networks, and acts as a public-land-mobile-overlay (PLMN) when signaling systems such as signaling system seven (SS7), IS-41, CITT Blue Book and Red Book 56 kbps, and 64 bps automatic roaming protocols are utilized. The present method and apparatus are also easily adaptable to all cellular and PCS communications systems and IS-41 SS7 networks. Such wireless communications networks are described in Interim Standards (IS) documents and European Telephone System (ETS) documents, and include, for example, cellular IS-533 AMPS, TACS, IS-54B and IS-TDMA, IS-95 CDMA dual mode cellular, and the like. Other networks where the present method and apparatus are applicable include Global System for Mobile (GSM), DCT-1800, DCT 1900, Personal Digit Cellular (PDC), Digital European Cordless Telephone, Personal Handy Phone System (PHS), Cordless Telephone Systems (CTS), and the like.
The disclosed variable burst remote access application messaging (VBRAAM) method and apparatus is a true full-duplex technology, and functions as a national or international system footprint which is essentially invisible to the cellular, PCS or mobile satellite operator. The VBRAAM method does not require any hardware infrastructure changes to existing cellular, PCS and mobile satellite networks. The disclosed method and apparatus allows for two-way data messaging, paging, text communications, real-time metered billings, file transfer, Internet access via cellular, PCS or mobile satellite, and a wide range of other data messaging and remote application and control functions of both stationary and mobile objects.